Sh'kish Greymor
The draconic emisaries of Aperion. Much like the dragons of Aperion, the Sh'kish Greymor have become the stuff of myth and legend to most of the country. Ever since the Briar Era, the Sh'kish Greymor are the only people on Aperion who can use magic. Description The Sh'kish Greymor are figures integral to Emari culture. Aperonian dragons, who are usually born in multiples of two, were said to long ago bless a pair of twins born every other generation, giving them gifts to make them closer to the dragons themselves. Whatever the cause, these twins display meteorological abilities such as being able to predict the movement of storms and, in certain cases, the ability to predict certain lightning strikes. As the twins mature, they begin to exhibit supernatural abilities. Many become attuned to electricity. Lore holds that one is always positively charged and one is negatively charged, creating a balance between them. Powers The abilities of Sh'kish Greymor vary from account to account, and it seems that no two sets of twins were similar. Some exhibited only a few unnatural abilities, while others seemed inhuman by account. Noted supernatural abilities include, but are not limited to: *"Stormsense." The ability to predict growing thunderstorms and rainstorms without meterological aid. Also noted is the ability to predict the movement of lightning across clouds. *Electrical generation. Sh'kish Greymor is able to create and manipulate raw electricity. Usually noted only in physical contact, where whomever they touch will feel a tingling as though they have been shocked by static electricity. In more extreme cases they have been able to transfer kinetic energy as an electic current though their bodies and into separate objects such as lightbulbs (for a better example, see Weapons). *Storm creation. Subjects are able to manipulate the weather, usually recorded as bringing the rains to the Grelue or strengthening the "walls" of the Maelstrom. *Unnatural Empathy. Previous Sh'kish Greymor have recorded this in personal logs. They describe it as being able to see and understand the "storms" within others. Balance Through Togetherness The powers of a Sh'kish Greymor are volatile. Though both twins have the same abilities, one is tuned to a negative frequency, and the other to a positive. Together, they keep each other balanced out. Those who have studied the phenomenon suggest it's a matter of transferring and displacing excess power, akin to a heat sink. When the twins are separated for a long period of time, they begin to build up excess energy and magic. This buildup affects them mentally and emotionally, leading to instability. Substitues could concievably be found for either sibling, though they would need to be the proper "frequency," magically speaking. In the event of one twin dying, some stories tell of Sh'kish Greymor being "assisted" by dragons, suggesting that their natural magical affinity could help displace some of the excess buildup in a Sh'kish Greymor without their twin. Weapons Sh'kish Greymor, always acting as a set, are treated as two halves of a whole. Traditionally, the symbol of their status is a pair of twin shortswords, each unique for their construction. The swords are actually two pieces in one: the bottom half is a blade of tempered steel, and the top half is a rod of dragonforged zephyrium, which certain Sh'kish Greymor are able to channel electricity through. In battle, they have been recorded to release the stored current into their enemies upon contact, shocking the victim. Despite the effectiveness of the weapons, the swords are seen as holy symbols. Every Sh'kish Greymor has been depicted carrying the sacred blades. When the Sh'kish Greymor reach a certain age, a rite is carried out wherein the Greymor recieve the blades from the dragons who live in the upper caves of the Maelstrom. Notable Sh'kish Greymor * Riley (latent) * Reika (trained) Category:Dragons Category:Aperion Category:Magic